


The Mountains Said I Would Find You Here [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Could actually be canon-compliant, Don't copy to another site, Force Ghosts, GFY, M/M, Old Ben Kenobi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, This is now how the Force works, Young Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways, and in this way, by sending a thirty year old Qui-Gon Jinn who remembers a crimson 'saber through his chest to Tatooine to find a Jedi in hiding from the Empire, it may just bring a little balance.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Side Pairing: Chirrut/Baze
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	The Mountains Said I Would Find You Here [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mountains Said I Would Find You Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086590) by [Meggory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggory/pseuds/Meggory). 



> recorded for ITPE 2019

**Title:** The Mountains Said I Would Find You Here

**Fandom:** Star Wars

**Author:** Meggory

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

**Rating:** Mature

**Length:** 42:59

**Summary:**

The Force works in mysterious ways, and in this way, by sending a thirty year old Qui-Gon Jinn who remembers a crimson 'saber through his chest to Tatooine to find a Jedi in hiding from the Empire, it may just bring a little balance.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086590)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20mountains%20said%20i%20would%20find%20you%20here.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the mountains told me a story [not!fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378043) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
